Fishy's Plushy
by HyukkieLove
Summary: Summary: Eunhyuk accidently spilled his strawberry milk over Donghae s Anchovy Plushy... sorry for the bad summary T T


MinnieLovesKyu: Sungmin

BunnysLove: Kyuhyun HyukkieBerry : Eunhyuk

NemoNemoHae : Donghae

AngelicUmma : Leeteuk

TurtleBoy : Yesung

EternalMagnae : Ryeowook

BunnysLover is now online

MinnieLovesKyu is now online

BunnysLover: Hi sweetie 3

MinnieLovesKyu: Hi handsome *winks*

MinnieLovesKyu: Omo Kyu~...your username is so sweet

BunnysLover: Hahaha...I know...same to you Everyone should know that you only belong to me

MinnieLovesKyu: OMG Kyuuuuu ! *blushes* ./.

BunnysLover: 8D

MinnieLovesKyu: I luv you ~ *kisses*

BunnysLover: :D

BunnysLover:...Me too...

BunnysLover: Minnie-ah~

MinnieLovesKyu: Yes ?

BunnysLover: I Want you now *licking lips*

MinnieLovesKyu: O/O WTF ?

MinnieLovesKyu: W-Why ?

BunnysLover: You make me hot *kisses*

MinnieLovesKyu: B-But what did i do ?

BunnysLover: I don't know ...you are just making me hot...^_? *continue kissing*

MinnieLovesKyu: OMO~~ /

BunnysLover: Come to my room ... I wanna play with you now *smirks*

MinnieLovesKyu: KYUHYUUUN ! _

Hyukkieberry is now online

Hyukkieberry. Help meeee ! _

BunnysLover: Shit !

Hyukkieberry: Oh ...do I disturb you two ?

MinnieLovesKyu: Ah no no ...You saved me XD

BunnysLover: -.-

Hyukkieberry: oh ehmm.. ok...

Hyukkieberry: ahh~ hyung..you must help me TT TT

MinnieLovesKyu: Aww~ I will always help you ...so what happened?

Hyukkieberry: I accidentally spilled my strawberry milk over Hae's favourite Anchovy plushie... buhuhu Hae will be angry with me ...Hae will punish me TT TT

BunnysLover: XD

MinnieLovesKyu: Calm down Hyukkie...I think Donghae will understand this ^^?

NemoNemoHae is now online

NemoNemoHae: WHO THE FUCKING HEEL SPILLED STRWABERRY MILK OVER MY ANHOVY FISHY!

Hyukkieberry: Hae ?

BunnysLover: XDD

MinnieLovesKyu: Shit !

NemoNemoHae: Lee Sungmin was it you? _ ?

MinnieLovesKyu: What ?

Hyukkieberry: It wasn't Sungmin hyung Hae...

NemoNemoHae: Then who was it ? ...Wait...strawberry milk...LEE HYUKJAE !

Hyukkieberry. _

NemoNemoHae: Why did you do that? Are you...are you jealous of my plushie or what ?

Hyukkieberry: Hell no...! I-I accidentally spilled my milk on your plushie ...I am so sorry...

BunnysLover: *start playing Star Craft*

NemoNemoHae: Arghhh...look at my fish..so dirty ...my poor poor beloved fishy...*pouts*

Hyukkieberry: HAE ! I'm your B-E-L-O-V-E-D monkey and not that fish _

NemoNemoHae: Yeah...but

Hyukkieberry: But? Does it mean that plushie is more important than me ? Q_Q I thought you love me...buhuhhuu...you are so mean ...I hate you _

MinnieLovesKyu: Hey guys calm down ...Kyu~ help me ;-;

BunnysLover: *roles eyes* You two are getting on my nerves Just break up and let me play Star Craft in peace... =_=

MinnieLovesKyu: You're not a great help...-.-  
NemoNemoHae: Hyukkie ... first ..you know that I love you second ... It' s just this...look, this anchovy plushie reminds me always of you...it is just sweet and as cute as you. Whenever I'm alone and you're not by my side, I always feel so alone, but if I look at it I will be happy again. All the days we spent together come up again... ...And third Kyuhyun ...I will NEVER break up with MY Hyukkie ! _

Hyukkieberry: Oh Hae... ;_; do you really mean it ...?*sobs*

NemoNemoHae: Of course my love ~

BunnysLover: *puke*

Hyukkieberry: Whaaaa~ I love you Hae ! *kisses*

NemoNemoHae: Love you too baby ^_^-

Hyukkieberry: I promise you, that I will clean up all mess I've ever done

NemoNemoHae: Nice to hear ^^

MinnieLovesKyu: OMO~ souw cute x3

BunnysLover: *sighs*

Hyukkieberry: So Hae-ah~ ...am I now forgiven? *puppy-anchovy-eyes*

NemoNemoHae: Hmmm...Not yet babe *grins*... until I have punish you

Hyukkieberry: P-Punish ? O_O

MinnieLovesKyu: Punish ? O_O

BunnysLover: LMAO XD

NemoNemoHae: So get your sexy ass here now honey~*winks*

Hyukkieberry: Minnie...Kyuhyun...help me TT_TT

MinnieLovesKyu: Mianhae Hyukkie...in such situation I can't help you anymore U_U

Hyukkieberry: Hyung... ;_;

NemoNemoHae: Hyukkie~It's time for punishment -^_^-

Hyukkieberry: Kyaaaa~ nooo *hides*

Hyukkieberry is now offline

BunnysLover: Wow that was fast ...

NemoNemoHae: Kekekeke~my monkey is so adorable ...Hyukkie~ I'm coming~~

NemoNemoHae is now offline

BunnysLover: Tse tse tse... he's happy about Hyuk s clumsiness

MinnieLovesKyu: Hahhaha...you're right XD

BunnysLover: Minnie-ah~

MinnieLovesKyu: Hm? =3

BunnysLover: I'm bored let's play strip poker :D

MinnieLovesKyu: Bwoh? O_O KYU! I don't wanna play such dirty games _

BunnysLover: Oh come on I know you will love it *grins*

AngelicUmma is now online

AngelicUmma: Hello my dear children :D

MinnieLovesKyu: Umma~ Kyuhyun is getting pervert again /

BunnysLover: o_O

AngelicUmma: WHAAAAAAAT ?

AngelicUmma: Cho Kyuhyun ! Did I educate you like this?

BunnysLover: =_=

Hyukkieberry is now online

Hyukkieberry: Wahhhh hyung _ Is Hae online ?

MinnieLovesKyu: Nope ^^

AngelicUmma: Hyukkie ^^ *hugs*

Hyukieberry: Woah Teuki-Umma *hugs back*

Hyukkieberry: Umma TT TT

AngelicUmma: What's the matter?

MinnieLovesKyu: Hyuk is hiding from Hae -.-

He's going to punish him U_U

AngelicUmma: Omo~ Why? O_O

MinnieLovesKyu: It's a long long story ..Hyuk? Where are you now?

Hyukkieberry: In Heechul hyung s closet

BunnysLover: LOL XD

Hyukkieberry: Umma~Sungmin hyung..please help me TT_TT

BunnysLover: Ehhh why don't you ask ME for help ? :

Hyukkieberry: You're just an evil brat =_=

BunnysLover: LMAO XDDD

AngelicUmma: Aww~dont't worry umma is here to protect you

Hyukkieberry: Umma~SARANGHAE 3 _

AngelicUmma: ^_^~

NemoNemoHae is now online

NemoNemoHae: Hyukkie~! Where are you ? _

Hyukkieberry: Shit O_O

Hyukkieberry is now offline

NemoNemoHae: Geez...that Monkey ...

AngelicUmma: Lee Donghaeee !

NemoNemoHae: Oh hi Teuki hyung ^^

AngelicUmma: Don't you dare to touch my child _

NemoNemoHae: B-but O_Q AngelicUmma: No buts or do you want me to arrest you?

BunnyLover: 8D

NemoNemoHae: Hmpff ... fine then arrest me ...NO ONE CAN STOP ME TO MAKE LOVE WITH MY MONKEY! _

NemoNemoHae is now offline

AngelicUmma: WHAT THE FUCK ? O_O ... COME BACK YOU LITTLE BRAT ! _

AngelicUmma is now offline

BunnysLover: Yaaaay :D MinnieLovesKyu: Poor poor Hyukkie *prays to Shisus* BunnysLover: LOL XD

MinnieLovesKyu: Stop laughing like a fool...it's not funny -.-

BunnysLover: Yeah yeah...whatever...so now...let's play strip Poker :DD

MinnieLovesKyu: Wahh nooo _

BunnysLover: Minnie-ah~~you re a hot, sexy, smart and handsome boy friend want you now ...

MinnieLovesKyu: Why did I fall in love with such an evil maknae TT TT BunnysLover: Hehehe...ask Shisus XD

BunnysLover: So now come on sweetie...I know you want it too =D No one can resist the greatest CHO KYUHYUN *winks*

Hyukkieberry is now online

AngelicUmma is now online

Hyukkieberry: Teuki hyung-ah...I'm getting hugry in Heechul hyung s closet Q_Q

BunnysLover: Arghh you distrub me again =_=

You are so annoying..stop getting on my nerves _

Hyukkieberry: O_O s-sorry...

MinnieLovesKyu: Just ignore him Hyuk -.-

AngelicUmma : I'm so sorry Hyuk I couldn't find this evil of son ...

Hyukkieberry: Buhuhuhuuhuu.. I'm gonna die today TT TT Donghae will punish me hard and...and I'm hungry now...I want my strawberry milk ;_;

NemoNemoHae is now online

Hyukkieberry: O_O

NemoNemoHae: Aww~baby...where are you ? *pouts*

Hyukkieberry: Stop looking for me XP

NemoNemoHae: Why ...? ;_;

Hyukkieberry: WHY ?

NemoNemoHae: Kekekeke...I know you will enjoy your punishment ^_^-

MinnieLovesKyu: *blushes* ./.

AngelicUmma: Arghh...HAE !

NemoNemoHae: Damn ! Teuki hyung is here .. I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ! _

Hyukkieberry: Arghhh ...!

AngelicUmma: Youu...!

Hyukkieberry is now offline

NemoNemoHae: Kyuhyun-ah~

BunnysLover: What ...? -.-

NemoNemoHae: Tell me...did you already play Assassins creed 3

BunnysLover: What? It s not for sell yet...

NemoNemoHae: I have my connections *grins*

BunnysLover: In Heechul's closet

MinnieLovesKyu: WTF ? KYUUU !

AngelicUmma: KYUHYUUUUN !

NemoNemoHae: Hmmm...why not? It's a nice place...

NemoNemoHae: Thx to you ...the game is on my desk

BunnysLover: *_*

NemoNemoHae: Honey~I'm coming~3

NemoNemoHae is now offline

MinnieLovesKyu:Kyu~h-how could you...O_Q

AngelicUmma: I hate youu _

BunnysLover: I couldn't resist such a chance...

MinnieLovesKyu: Arghh~you're not only a pervert maknae ..You are an egoistic evil too ...I HATE YOUU _

MinnieLovesKyu is now offline

AngelicUmma: same here _

AngelicUmma is now offline

BunnysLover: Damn...

MinnieHatesKyu is now online

BunnysLover: WTF ?

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu is now online

BunnysLover: O_o?

MinnieHatesKyu: Me and hyung create a "Kyuhyun hate club" ^^-

BunnysLover: What ? O_O

Hyukkieberry is now online

Hyukkieberry: Donghae found me TT^TT

Hyukkieberry: (Donghae) Kekeke ^-^

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: I'm so sorry...I couldn't protect you O_Q

MinnieHatesKyu: Only Kyuhyun s fault =_=

Hyukkieberry: Buuhuuuu...You evil maknae ...why..why are you doing this to me.. T_T MinnieHatesKyu: Wanna join our "Kyuhyun hate club" ?

Hyukkieberry is now offline

HyukkieberryHatesKyu is now online

BunnysLover: -.-

HyukkieberryHatesKyu: ...still hungry...-.-

HyukkieberryHatesKyu: (Donghae) Look what I have here ^ ^

HyukkieberryHatesKyu: Kyaaa~Strawberry bun *_*

HyukkieberryHatesKyu: (Donghae) Thehehe..am I not a good boyfriend? *kisses* ^_^-

HyukkieberryHatesKyu: Aww~ my hero...love ya *kisses back*

HyukkieberryHatesKyu: (Donghae) Kekeke...^^

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Hae-ah... please be gentle with Hyukkie TT TT

HyukkieberryHatesKyu: (Donghae) But hyung...it's a punishment...

HyukkieberryHatesKyu: Hae...please be gentle with me *puppy-anchovy-eyes*

HyukkieberryHatesKyu: (Donghae) Fine...*pouts* So then stop eating Strawberry bun...it's time for punishment ^^-

HyukkieberryHatesKyu: TT ^ TT

MinnieHatesKyu: I will tell Siwon to pray for you..

HyukkieberryHatesKyu: (Donghae) Don't you dare to open Chullie hyung s closet ...arasso?

HyukkieberryHatesKyu: Wha-

HyukkieberryHatesKyu is now offline

BunnysLover: Finally...

BunnysLover: Minnie-ah~

MinnieHatesKyu:I m still angry with you, so don t talk to me *ignores*

BunnysLover: *sighs*

TurtleBoy is now online

TurtleBoy: Hi everyone^^

Turtle Boy: Is Wookie here?

MinnieHatesKyu: Annyeong^^~

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: My beloved son~

TurtleBoy: Woah Teuki Hyung is in Umma Modus ...

BunnysLove: Yo

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Wookie isnt here

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: But do you wanna join Kyuhyun Hate club?

BunnysLover: x_X

TurtleBoy: Hmmm...why not?

EternalMagnae is now online

TurtleBoy: Woaah~ hello my dear Wookie~! *hugs*

EternalMagnae: Hi everyone~! *hugs back*

TurtleBoy: Wanna join Kyuhyun Hate club too~?

EternalMagnae: Kyuhyun Hate Club? hmm... no thanks^^?

BunnysLove: Saranghae Wookie! ^^

EternalMagnae: Saranghae Nado ^^-!

EternalMagnae: Ehhh...There are weird noises coming out from Heechul Hyung s closet...

BunnysLoveer: Hahaha ... those are the sounds of punishment XD

MinnieHatesKyu: O_O

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: O_O

TurtleBoy : WHAT! O_O OMO WOOKIE I M COMMING TO PROTECT YOUR INNOCENT EARS!

TurtleBoy is now offline

EternalMagnae: O_O

BunnysLove: LMAO XD

EternalMangae: *sighs* I better go offline now...Sungie is here...Bye~!

EternalMagnae is now offline

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Oh it s time for KTR...

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Minnie do you wanna replace Hyukkie for today?

BunnysLove: Minnie-ah don t leave me T_T

MinnieHatesKyu: *ignores* sure hyung~!

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu is now offline

MinnieHatesKyu is now offline

BunnysLover: *sighs*...fucking life...

BunnysLover is now offline *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

a/n: Hi everyone*wave*! I hope you ve enjoyed my first fanfic...how was it? do you like it ot hate it XDDD? should I continue writing fics XDDDD?

Comments are loved 3! 


End file.
